Taken
The story starts off at Gwen's home. Gwen has just gotten home after a long day. When suddenly she is under attack. A strange man appears in front of her. He is looks like a human in appearance. His face is grey and he has a black robe on with a hood. Gwen is startled. "Who are you?!" Gwen asks. "I am Anonymous. You are mine now." Anonymous says."I'm no one's property!" Gwen says ready to fight. "You are now." Anonymous fires sleeping gas and Gwen is knocked out. She is taken to Anoymous' ship. The ship departs. The next morning Kevin calls Ben and says that he has called Gwen many times and has looked for her everywhere and no one knows where she is. Ben meets Kevin at Gwen's home. Ben transforms "Clockwork! Now lets see what happened last night! Its only a flashback but it will still be helpful." Clockwork transports himself and Kevin back in time to find Gwen. They see Gwen being taken . "Oh no that is Anonymous!" Kevin shouts. "Who is Anonymous?!" Clockwork says. "He kidnaps beautiful women of any species and sells them to the highest bidder." Kevin says. "What do they do to her?!" Ben says. "Terrible things beyond your imagination! We have to find her now!" Kevin says. Clockwork brings them back to there own time. Ben and Kevin board the Rust Bucket 3 and head out. "I'll track her with her Plumbers badge." Kevin says. They arrive at a large building located on an asteroid. "Lets tear the place apart!" Kevin shouts while absorbing Taydenit"e. Ben transforms "Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur! I'm not usually up for killing but for now I'll make an acception!" Ultimate Humungousaur blast the door open. Thousands of battle droids are activated. Kevin starts slicing and smashing them all. Ultimate Hu mungousaur fires missles. Meanwhile "Lets start the bidding at 5 billion dollars." Anonymous says. People start bidding and it goes up. Gwen is drugged up, tired, and confused. Meanwhile Kevin and Ultimate Humungousaur are fighting droids. "Why is there so much security!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouts. "Because this is a Multi Trillion dollar industry. People pay alot for exotic alien hybrids." Kevin says. Grandpa Max arrives and starts blasting droids. "Grandpa, Why are you here?!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouts."I heard about Gwen. No one kidnaps a member of my family! I brought some back up because there are more security droids here than humans on Earth. That is why the Plumbers can't infiltrate this place!" Grandpa Max says."Ben go ahead of us and get Gwen." Kevin shouts. Ultimate Humungousaur transforms into Nanomech to avoid being noticed. Nanomech arrives and transforms "Rath! Let me tell you something Anoynomous! Rath is gonna beat you so hard that you'll wish that you where never born!" Rath shouts. Anonymous orders droids to attack Rath. Rath is shot at from all sides. He manages damage most of them but there are to many of them. Rath ends up beating the robots eventually. Gwen gains try to fight back at Anonymous strikes Gwen in the face bruising her. Rath notices this and transforms "Way Big! How dare you!" Way Big smashes Anonymous into the ground and beats him mercilessly. Anonymous is injured badly. Way Big then destroys billions of droids. Gwen is taken to a Plumber hospital. Later the group watch a video of what Anonymous did to Gwen. He tortured her. Beat her. Touched her. Grandpa Max, Kevin, and Ben take Anonymous to a deserted comet. Grandpa Max injects Anonymous with a shot. "What is that?!" Anonymous shouts. "It will let you be unable to die for 1 whole day." Grandpa Max says. "Why would you want to do that?!" Anonymous says. "So we can do this!" Ben transforms into Upchuck and vomits acid on Anonymous. Anonymous screams in pain. Grandpa Max then fires his blaster repeately. Kevin absorbs concrete and beats him. "Why are you doing this?!" Anonymous says crying. "Because! You kidnaped, touched, beat, and druged Gwen!" Kevin shouts. "I didn't hurt her!" Anonymous shouts. Upchuck transforms into Clockwork. " But you still touched her! Now I will eradicate you from all of time and space!" Clockwork fires a beam at Anoymous and destroys him. "Gwen does not need to know about this." Grandpa Max says. "Aggreed." Clockwork transforms back into Ben. Ben, Kevin and Grandpa Max go to the hospital. Ben transforms "AmpFibian!" AmpFibian grabs Gwen's head. "She won't remember anything from the last week." Ben says. Gwen wakes up. "Where am I?!" Gwen shouts. "Your in the hospital. You hit your head in the shower." Kevin says. "Oh we'll I don't remember anything!" Gwen says. "Good thats how it should be." Kevin says. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Plumbers Villians *Anonymous *Alien Bidders *Security Droids Aliens Used *Clockwork (2) *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Nanomech *Rath *Way Big *Upchuck *AmpFibian Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien